As Long As You Love Me
by Kav23
Summary: "Morgan, my wife is in labor and I seriously can't wait to hold my child. Now, out of the way," Morgan never thought he would hear those words from Reid but he did. The rest of the story is about Reid and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It is just me or something weird going on with Reid right now?" Morgan spoke, breaking the silence in between

"I know, ever since he got the call like 20 minutes ago, he seems off," Emily supported

"He just stares out of the window like a ghost," JJ added. The team has been flying back home from their latest case.

"Ghost? What are you guys talking about?" asked Rossi

"Reid," Emily explained "Maybe the call was regarding his mom,"

"Could be. He never really shares anything about his mom with us," said Morgan, trying to justify the reason behind Reid's action.

However, all of them stopped to talk the moment Hotch made a sudden movement in the jet which draw even Reid's attention. The remaining half an hour journey remained silent, everybody went back to their usual activities even though most of the time, they would glance back at Reid.

It was even more shocking when Reid was the first to pack his stuff when they returned back to the office. Yes, Hotch has granted permission for all of them to go back but Reid to go back home first, that is impossible

Morgan walked forward and blocked Reid's way "Where are you going, Kid? All of us are supposed to hang out tonight, remember?"

Reid quickly answered without any second thought "I can't, Morgan. Sorry guys," Reid said to others and then turned back to Morgan "I have to go,"

"Ah ah," Morgan still jams in the way "Where you are rushing to?"

"Morgan," Reid was getting rather impatient "I have no time to play with you,"

"Not until you tell me..." but he was cut off by Reid's with most shocking words ever

"Morgan, my wife is in labor pain and I seriously can't wait to hold my child. Now, out of the way," Reid fired back before pushing Morgan out of his way

Morgan took a few moments to set in back "That was seriously funny, Reid." Morgan yelled back towards Reid who was now almost away from Morgan's vision. "I can't believe he said that to escape from me," Morgan turned back towards the others

"I don't think that was a joke, Morgan,"

"Woah, hang on a minute, Hotch," Morgan was serious "Are you trying to point out that whatever he said as in my wife and child is true?"

"Yes," Hotch answered

"But it can't be," Morgan spoke in disbelief "He is married? But...When...He never...Seriously?"

"I think I will agree with Hotch," JJ said

"What?" This time it was Garcia "Why?"

"His face..." JJ replied back "He is like he is excited but at the same he is scared,"

"The same thing happened to me when I was told that Jack was born,"

"But Reid never said anything to us," Emily spoke for the first time

"I guess we will find out tomorrow," Rossi said as he walked out of the office

"I can't believe I heard those words from him," Morgan mumbled before taking a seat to calm himself down

Reid runs his way to the hospital. Finally, he had told them, well, not the whole thing but at least he has given them them main part.

"Dr. Reid," Nurse Jessi called "You were on time, let me take you to your wife,"

Reid followed behind the nurse that he is well aware of. He walked in the room and he was welcomed by his wife's beautiful voice "I thought you would be late, I was scared,"

"Sam," Reid "I would never miss this moment,"

"Mrs. Reid," The doctor called, Dr. Nora "You are doing great, the nurse will guide you, once she counts until 3, try to push, okay,"

Sam squeezed Reid's hands and nodded. First of all the room was filled with silence but the next moment a loud cry echoed and Sam falls back to her pillow.

"A healthy little girl," The doctor said as she showed the child to Reid and Sam "She is all yours once we cleaned her up,"

Tears rolled down Sam cheek and at the same time, she felt kiss on her forehead "We did it," Reid whispered

A few minutes later, once Sam was set back in her usual room, Jessi walked in with their child in her hands "Congratulations you two. She is beautiful,"

Sam carefully took her daughter in her arms and leave a kiss on her tiny little forehead "Hey, honey," she whispered to her sleeping daughter

Reid moved closer and Sam without any hesitant transfer her daughter to Reid's arm, she knew how long he has been waiting for this moment

"She is beautiful," Reid spoke softly with tears down his cheek "I am sorry," he directed those words to Sam

"For what?" She asked in disbelief

"I walked out of your life," Reid said "I can't believe I did the same mistake once my father did,"

"Spence," Sam called out softly, her head was on Reid's shoulder "It was a difficult time for both of us... I really don't want to look back, the important thing is you are here, she is here and we are together,"

"Thanks for giving me another chance," Reid said, still in a low voice "I won't disappoint you and her,"

Sam just smiled "I made my mistakes too and thanks for believing in me,"

"No, compared to what I did..." Sam stopped Reid by placing her finger on Reid's lips "No more past, just focus on the present,"

After a while Reid returned back his little girl back to Sam 'You are going to tell them?"

"I think so," Reid answered

"You are going to tell them everything? You do realize that some of our story might hurt them especially, JJ, Emily and maybe Hotch?"

"I have too," Reid replied with his eyes on her daughter "It is time for them to know,"

"I understand," Sam said "but do you think they can digest it?"

"It will take some time," Reid responded "It is time for them to know why I was really angry when they faked Emily death,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid stirred tiredly on the couch, his eyes flashed open and his head turned to the hospital bed beside him. The sight of his wife sleeping formed a smile in Reid's face. He quietly walked over to the other side and couldn't help but to smile wider when he saw his daughter.

"My daughter," Reid whispered to himself. For once, he couldn't believe, he has a daughter. He slightly sat on the edge of the bed and lean nearer to his child. She was wrapped around with a blanket and she was sleeping too.

"Elena Claire Reid," Reid gently touched her cheek while he whispered her name. As he was smiling he could feel fear building high in his heart. What if he messed up? Reid turned back to his wife and he knew, as long as she is with him, he will be in the correct path. He twisted back to his daughter, he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Sam greeted as she readjusted herself to lean against her pillow

"How are you feeling?" asked Reid as he kissed her

"Better than yesterday, did you sleep? I told you to go back," said Sam.

"I am fine, in fact, I just woke up," said Reid as he softly massaged Sam's shoulder's

Reid totally forgot about everything, but one phone call seems to fresh up old memories, DEREK MORGAN. Reid stare at his caller ID for a few seconds before he actually picked up the call

"Pretty Boy," Morgan called "So, are you going to tell us?"

Reid checked his watch, it was almost 9am, no wonder Morgan called. "Um… It's a girl," he finally released the news

"Wow, so, it is true ah?" Morgan double checked "Man, you got your own baby girl, unbelievable,"

Reid could hear the cheers behind Morgan, and he damn sure it belongs none other than Garica, JJ and Emily

"So, can we come over?" asked Morgan

Before Reid could even think of answering, the phone was snatched from him. The culprit was none other his wife, Reid watched blankly as she proceed to answer

"You can come over anytime, Agent Morgan and the others too," said Sam as she holds Reid's hand, trying to prevent him from snatching back the phone

"So, I guess I am talking to Mrs. Reid?" Morgan tried to be polite

Sam smiled "Yes, Mrs. Reid, more commonly known as Samantha Cassandra and frequently called as Sam,"

Morgan let out a small laugh, he a have a feeling she is just going to be like Reid. Morgan disconnected the call after receiving the information of the hospital.

Reid continues to stare at his wife, whatever she did few moments ago, was unbelievable.

Sam handed back the phone to Reid "Sooner or later, you have to talk to them, might just do it today. Just tell them everything, you have kept away from them for quite long,"

"I know," Reid admitted

"Hey, look at me," Sam called as she touched his cheek "They will understand,"

Reid nodded but still he refused to look at her face, so Sam lifted up his chin to face her "You still remember what happened to us when we refused to talk about our real feeling to each other?"

"We almost broke up, I walked away," Reid replied

"See, don't do that to your family," Sam smiled "Talk to them," Reid took Sam's palm from his cheek and placed a kiss on it "What will I do without you?"

"You don't have to worry about that because I am not planning to leave," The interaction was interrupted when Elena cried.

"She is hungry," Sam mumbled before she carried and began to feed her

"Can I hold her?" Reid asked when Sam was done feeding.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam asked as she handed over "Those are definitely your eyes,"

Reid gazed back at his daughter, she was awake and staring straight at him "Hey, beautiful," Reid called

"Is there a room for us?" a voice came through and it was none other than Morgan

"Come on guys," Reid instructed

"Oh. My. God!" Garcia gasped when she saw the tiny little girl in Reid's hand "She is adorable,"

"Guys, it is my wife, Samantha Cassandra and Sam this is my friends, Aaron Hotcher, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau,"

"What is her name?" asked Hotch

"Elena Claire," Sam answered

"Sweet name," Rossi commented

Each of the team members had their own introduction with Sam and of course with Elena too. By the time, Elena back to Reid's arm, she was asleep.

At the exact moment, nurse Jessi came in with Sam's breakfast. "Thank God, I was wondering when are you guys going to appear with my food," Sam turned around and saw Reid staring back to her "What? I am hungry!"

"I think you should take others down for a coffee, maybe?" Sam took Elena back from Reid

The rest of the team members said their brief goodbye before heading to the café for a coffee with Reid. When all of them have settled in the corner table "Okay, if you guys want to yell or scream at me, just do it,"Reid stated

"Reid," Garcia spoke "I was angry but when I saw Sam and Elena especially, I don't know, everything just melt down."

"I am sorry," Reid apologized "A lot of things happened and I don't know what to tell and what to do"

"What do you mean by a lot of things?" JJ asked

Reid let out the breath he was holding "I can't believe that at some point I have been seriously stupid, I did the same thing once my father did to me,"

"Wait," Morgan stopped Reid "You mean you walked away from both of them?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant at that moment," Reid replied "I didn't know, I… It's complicated,"

"Back at the room just now, all I could see was the unimaginable love you have for her, Reid. What really happened? What made you to walk away?" Emily asked, unable to digest the fact from Reid

Reid turned back to Emily, he has no idea if she could handle, but it is time. He inhaled a large amount of oxygen and said "It is because of you, Emily,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"_It is because of you, Emily,"_

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock the moment they heard those words and of course Emily was far more taken aback than others. She was so shocked until she was unable to speak out, however, she quickly recomposes herself and almost yelled "Me? What did I do?" And when Reid remained silent despite the question, she demanded "Say something!"

Reid wasn't really ready to look at others, he played with his fingers. "When you 'died'… I didn't do anything save you," Reid was about to continue when Emily spoke in the middle.

"Reid, none of it was your fault. It was something that I had to deal with,"

"No, Emily. You don't understand. I was scared. I didn't know if I could keep people around me save anymore. If there is a person in the world which I can call as mine other than my mom is Samantha. You death, our job did shake up my world at that moment. What if someone who is after me, hurt her. At that moment, I can't help to think that she would safe without me,"

"Reid," Garcia called "That doesn't make any sense,"

"Why not?" Reid justified "You guys used to say that I am very good trouble magnet. All I want is her to be safe and if she would be safe without me, I was willing to…" Reid however find it hard to actually verbalize those words but did finish it anyway "break up with her,"

"So, you in fact broke up with her?" Rossi inquired

"I almost did," Reid answered "I wanted to talk about it to one of you but everyone seems to be grieving and I just doesn't want to be another burden,"

"What happen next?" Morgan asked

"I told her that I couldn't hold on to the relationship anymore but I bet she knew, she said she wouldn't break up with me unless I tell her the truth,"

"Did you tell her then?" JJ asked

"I couldn't," Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. "I just walked out,"

"Reid," Hotch called "but both of you are together right now?"

"It is because of her mother, Rachel,"

_Reid stares at his food, it has been almost half an hour but no, still his stomach hasn't sent in the signal. Reid's phone rang causing him to snap out his thought which all of it was around Samantha_

"_Spencer," Rachel's voice was heard on the other side "Please tell me that you are in the town,"_

"_I am. Why?"Reid answered, wondering what made her to call_

"_Reid, you have to get down to Sam's house now, I just called the ambulances. She is not responding," _

_Reid's leg gave out and if it isn't in the kitchen cabinet, Reid would definitely have fallen down. "What do you mean by she is not responding?"Reid almost yelled_

"_I don't know but I think she must have swallowed some excessive pills." _

_Reid's world completely shut down when he takes notice of the words, pills. She couldn't possibly have done that… suicide... and he completely responsible over the matter. Reid doesn't even bother to end the call worse than that, he didn't even know if he have locked up his apartment. Nothing seemed to matter that the moment. When Reid raced to Sam's house in unimaginable time, Reid was surprised to see Rachel standing in the living room and there was no sign of ambulances. _

_Reid ran further inside "How is she? Is she okay? Where is the ambulances?"_

_Responding to Reid's unbreakable question, Rachel said 'Relax, she is fine," _

_Again Reid was stunned but however his heart's pain lessens the moment he saw Samantha walking out of the kitchen. She doesn't look good, paler than usual but much better than the way Rachel has explained over the phone. _

_Sam almost instantly detected Reid's presences "Spence, what are you doing here?"_

"_I called him," Rachel spoke before Reid could "I told him you committed suicide,"_

"_What?" Sam yelled in shock "Mom, that is insane," _

"_Really?"Rachel said in a flat tone "I think what both of you are doing to each other are more insane," _

"_You don't understand, Rachel," Reid said_

"_Shut up, Spencer. Let me finish talking," Rachel spoke with authority which dazed both Reid and Samantha. "Look, I get it." Rachel looked at Reid "You think that she will be safe without you but can you guarantee me that she will be 100% save without you. No, Spencer. Life holds much more than you both of can even think about. You can't program life. What are you killing the present time thinking about the future that none of can be sure of. Things might happen, Spencer but that doesn't mean it will happen. Moreover, it doesn't stay around both of you anymore,"_

"_He doesn't know, Mom," Samantha spoke in a low tone of voice_

"_Then, tell him. He deserves to know," _

"_Tell me what?" Reid insisted_

"_She is pregnant, Spencer," Rachel finally revealed "Both of you need to talk, not tomorrow but today, right now. I will be in my room if you need me," Rachel spoke before vanishing to the corner of the house._

_Samtha crashed on the couch nearby, she used her palm to cover the whitish face and she was crying softly. Reid steadily kneed in front of her and took off her hands into his. She was trying hard to stop crying but it seems unsuccessful. _

"_I am so sorry," Reid apologized_

"_Sorry? How could you, Spence. You know I love you more than anything." Sam sobbed "I am willing to go through anything for you, Spencer._

"_I know," Reid said as he sat beside her and gently laid her head his chest. "I am not going anywhere, not anymore,"_

"_Are you staying just because I am pregnant?" Sam questioned_

"_No. I am staying because I love you and I want to be with you and our child." Reid guaranteed _

_Samantha laid down on his lap "Will you still be here when I woke up again?"_

"_Always," Reid said as he kissed her forehead_

All of them appear to be shaken up with Reid's story. However, Hotch verbalized "I am sorry, Reid,"

"No, Hotch," Reid immediately spoke "You were just trying to protect Emily. I can't just live in fear. I need to face it. I know exactly how it feels to grow up without a father and I will not do that to my girl."

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. So, how many of you think that I should continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Reid took a moment to glance back at his teammates, their facial expression was indescribable. Well, of course, when suddenly you tell somebody that you're married and has a newborn daughter, who wouldn't be surprised. Of all of them, JJ's looked a bit different and Reid knew exactly what she is going to tell, so he took the chance before she could.

"I am sorry, JJ. The thing is I was angry at myself for everything that was going on at that time but I was coward to face it so I acted it out on you,"

"No, Spence," JJ gently touched his hand on the table "I am sorry…"

Garcia had enough of people asking sorry to each other so she decided to jump in "Oh, come on! Stop saying sorry to each other. We're a family, guys,"

"I think baby girl got a point," Morgan added "I think we should celebrate. Our genius kid is finally a little daddy, and who knows maybe we end up having baby genius," At least Morgan manage to make everyone smile, even Reid.

"Speaking of that, maybe we can celebrate some other time, Sam must be waiting for me," Reid informed

"Or you can't wait to see both of them again," Rossi commented with a smirk

"Anyhow, Reid, you got two weeks of days off. Enjoy yourself," said Hotch

"Two weeks? You're sure about that?" Reid asked

"You have too much of overdue vacation time, Reid. I suggest you use it," said Hotch as everybody stood up

Reid thought the others would straight away go back from the café but no, they didn't. They wanted to stop by again to see Sam and Elena. Samantha was leaning against her pillow, reading magazine and obviously Elena was fast asleep when the team and Reid raced back to the room. Emily walked over towards Sam, almost knocking down Reid in the way.

"I am so sorry," Emily apologized as she held Sam's hand "I didn't know…"

"There is no need to apologize, Emily," Sam said back

"But still, I …"

"Okay, consider your apologize is accepted if you are willing to something for me," Sam informed

"Anything. Just name it,"

Sam looked at Reid for a moment and when he nodded, Sam continued "It would lovely if Elena could have a dazzling, fascinating yet a kick-ass godmother,"

Emily was totally stunned "You're asking me?"

"Well, if the job seemed too hard for you…"

"No… no… I would love to. Thanks," said Emily before she attacked both Sam and Reid into a hug

"How about her godfather?" Garcia asked "You guys decided yet?"

"Actually, there is nothing to think about her godfather," Reid said as he sat beside Sam on her bed

"Why not?" asked JJ, puzzled

"You all should know who I would choose. I trust him with my life so, I believe he would protect my daughter the same he looks out for me,"

" Congratulation, Morgan," Hotch said as he pats Morgan's shoulders

If Emily was stunned, there is no words to describe Morgan's facial expression. All he could ask back was "Are you sure about this?" and all others couldn't stop laughing

"Oh, come on, Morgan. It's supposed to be a piece of cake for you," Rossi added

"Being a godfather? Piece of cake? You got be kidding me but still I willing to take risks. Thanks, I am really honored." Morgan said as he hugged Reid

The rest of the team stayed at least for another 15 minutes before they leave Sam and Reid alone. It was two days before Sam was finally discharged and of course Reid more than thrilled to have his little princess back home. It was one fine evening when Reid was playing with his daughter in the living room with Sam on the couch nearby when the doorbell rang. Reid gently passes back Elena to Sam before he went to answer the door. It was none other than Morgan and Emily standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, guys," Reid greeted

"Hai, Reid," Emily acknowledged back "Hope we didn't disturb you,"

"No. Not at all. Come in," Reid welcomes both of them inside

"Well, since we're Elena's godparents, we thought we should do something, so we went shopping and bought some things for her," Emily said as she pointed towards the bags Morgan was holding

"Yeah, she made me follow her all around the mall for at least five hours without a break," Morgan grumbled

"Well, you can't just shut up for one moment," Then, Emily turned back to Reid "He kept on commenting on all the things I have chosen for her, saying it might not suit Elena. Everyone at the mall looked at us as though we are a couple who can't get along but however get along to shop things for our kid,"

"Seriously?" Reid couldn't stop laughing

"Tell me about it. A guys even told me that it's normal to fight with your loved ones. Fighting sometimes means that you love them," Morgan finished as he set those bags near Sam

"He thought you and Emily are married?" Reid asked "This is seriously hilarious!" Looking at Reid laughing, even Samantha felt like laughing

"Kid, don't make me smack you in front of your wife," Morgan said with a warning

"Okay, I will stop" But again Reid started laughing just when the doorbell rang again

"I will get it," Emily said as she walked over "I guess the others are here,"

"The others?" Reid asked in the middle of his laugh

"Yeah," said Morgan as he took Elena in his arms "They want to see Elena again and check on Sam. Hope you don't mind,"

Within 5 minutes, Reid's apartment was full of people. None of them came with bare hands, everyone bought something for Samantha and Elena. Just when everyone was enjoying Garcia's cupcakes, JJ asked

"So, you're going share with us your love story?"

Reid didn't even get to bite his cupcakes when he saw everyone's eyes was on him. Great, they are asking about his love story. The thing is where should he start?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"All I ask is about your love story but why do you look as though I ask you deepest secret," JJ stated when she saw Reid's unreadable facial expression.

"I am thinking of where to start," Reid said back

"Maybe you should begin with our first kiss," Samantha helped

"Oh. My. God!" Garcia blurted out "I want to hear every single information of that awesome scene but can't you began where you guys first meet, like who talked first? Something like that?"

"Actually, we meet by our first kiss," Samatha said as she tried hard not to laugh

"Woah!" Morgan quickly handed Elena over to JJ, beside him "Sam, sugar… Are you trying to say that our genius kissed you on the first moment itself?"

Reid closed his face with his palms in embarrassment, all this time he hoped to hide it.

"That is exactly what I am trying to say," Samantha said again

"It was a mistake, I didn't mean to," Reid blurted out, trying to defend himself

"You kissed her, but you didn't mean to. I don't get it," Emily said, confused same as the others

Samantha let out a small laugh "Let me enlighten you guys. It happened in the coffee shop downtown. All I know is at one moment I was getting my coffee, and somebody kind of shouted 'watch out' but it was too late. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, and he was on me… well, he lost his balance and kissed me,"

Reid's face was bright red "I swear to God, it was a mistake. The floor was slippery"

"Oh, pretty boy!" Morgan teased "I can't imagine those scenes,"

"What did you do?" Hotch asked "I mean suddenly some random guy kissed you, did you yell at him?"

"First I wanted to, but then, taking the situation into consideration, I know he didn't really mean it, so, I forgive him," Samantha added as she keeps on enjoying Garcia's cupcakes

"Awe," The girls giggled "You had a crush on him, don't you?" JJ asked

"Sort of. I can't help, he was incredibly cute,"

"How about you, Reid?" Rossi asked from the couch opposite

Reid's hand was on his both sides of his head "All I could think at the moment was 'what the hell, I just kissed a girl," Almost everyone laughed

"What happened next?" Emily asked, curiously

"We tried of avoiding each other for the couple of days, but then end up talking, then we were friends, more like coffee mates," Reid whispered

"So, who made the next move?" Hotch asked as interested as others

'I did," Samantha replied "I asked him if he could pretend as my boyfriend in my cousin's wedding,'

"This is the most interesting love story ever!" Garcia claimed "Let me guess, you agreed?"

Reid nodded and Morgan couldn't hold the shock anymore "Wait, you actually went to her cousin's wedding, pretending to be her boyfriend?" And when Reid nodded again "Are you sure that you are Spencer Reid?"

"Shut up, Morgan!" JJ snapped "Why did you ask him such thing?"

"My uncle was trying to hook me up with his son, Adrian. Great guy but just not my type. I lied to them saying that I already in a relationship and they wanted to meet him, so I got no other choice but bring home somebody. I asked Reid if he could and surprisingly he said yes. What did you say yes?" Sam asked

"Because I want to be with you," Reid answered shortly which gain a sweet smile from Samantha

"Both of you are meant to be with each other. So, both of you started dating then?" Garcia asked as she finally had the chance to carry Elena in her arms

"Let's just say the the wedding and the whole drama was an eye opener for me. I realized I had a feeling for him, we both talked it and gave the relationship a try," Samantha responded "But he was hit in my family, he was much more famous than the newly weds. My mom loved him to pieces, she even made him to swear that he will protect me"

"So, basically, in our love story everything else happened even before we could confess our love to each other," Reid added

"Speaking of your mom, where is she?" Hotch asked

"She was supposed to be here but get hold up by high fever. I told her to come over once she is healed,"

By the time, they were almost finished chatting, Elena began to cry, and Hotch quickly pass her over to Reid and within few second, she slept quietly in his arms

"Definitely daddy's little girl," Samantha mumbled as she passes Elena's blanket to Reid

Reid joined with the others after he laid back his little princess in the crib. She was asleep and he swears with his life he will protect her. Once he was satisfied that everything is in correct order he walked out of the room.

"So, Reid we want to know more" Morgan voiced out as soon as he saw Reid walking out his daughter's room

"What else do you guys want to know?" Reid asked, puzzled

"Your wedding,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Your wedding,"_

Reid didn't answer until he walked forward and sat beside Samantha. She was looking at him and Reid was looking her. Then, Reid turned to his waiting team members.

"Well, if you guys are wishing to hear one fair tale church wedding, that is not what happened," Reid said

"Then?" Hotch questioned "But both of you are married right?"

"You keep on referring Sam as my wife, so we assume you're married. You're not?" Morgan asked next

"We're married but it has been just a simple registration marriage," Sam said as she pulled her hair and tied a ponytail.

"Why not?" JJ inquired

"First of all, there was a lot going on at that time. The first shock was, I am going to be a dad and then I wanted her to settle down with me, so I was working with that and beside did you guys really thought that I would have a big wedding without having my family around which is basically you guys," Reid spoke

Almost everyone couldn't help but to smile, however Garcia suggested "Since you said that we are your family, we will organize a big church wedding for both of you,"

"Yeah, we should," Everyone said in one union

"Guys, I appreciate it," Reid said "But, just give us some time, I mean Elena is just here, we are still adjusting,"

"Yeah," Samantha spoke "I seriously need some time, I exhausted. I am blaming you,"

"Yeah, right. It's my fault," Reid said "Like I am the one who…" Realizing what he is going to say, Sam speedily prevents Reid from further talking by placing her palm on his mouth. Reid eyes widen when he started to become conscious of what he had just blurted out.

"Care to finish the sentences?" Morgan asked with a smirk on his face

"Nope, it's top secret," Reid mumbled, feeling rather shy

"Awe," Garcia giggled "Seriously, both you are incredibly cute,"

The team stayed for another few hours and had their early dinner together as Rossi volunteered to cook. Samantha has heard a lot about the team from Reid, but it was fabulous experiences to know them in person. She couldn't help but to feel grateful to share such reliable friends with Reid.

"You're lucky, Spence. I mean you have great friends," Samantha said as she cleaned the remaining dishes

"They are your friends too," Reid clarified as he hugged Sam from behind "And about the lucky part, I guess I am lucky, I have you,"

All she could do is smile uncontrollably when Reid pressed his lips on her cheeks. Again, a few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it,: Sam replied as she runs forward to the living room. At the same time, Elena's sweet voice whimpers from the room

"I will take care of it," Reid said as he further jogs into Elena' room

When Samantha opened her main door, she was surprised to see her mother and dad on the other side of the door

"Mom!" Sam yelled as she hugged her mother "You should have called me," Then, she gave the same hug to her beloved dad

"I know, but we thought of giving you a surprise," Rachel said as she and her husband entered

"Who is it?" Reid asked as he carried the awake Elena in his arms

"Oh My God!" Rachel cried in a low voice before she dashed forward to Reid and he handed Elena over to the crying grandmother

"Sir," Reid greeted Sam's father, Mark when Reid saw him beside Rachel

"Son, how many times do I have to tell you?" Mark asked as he gave a pat on Reid's shoulders

Reid smiled, knowing about what his father in law is referring to "Sorry, dad,"

"That sounds better," Mark whispered before he walked near his wife "How is my granddaughter doing?"

"Sam, honey, she looks just like you, but the eyes are definitely Reid's," Rachel place a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead.

"Well, she may look like me but she is the exact definition of daddy's little girl," Sam replied back as she drown in Reid's waiting arms

"Your sister, Deleena sends her regards. She said she was going crazy," Rachel said without any eye contact with Sam

"Why? What happened to her? I thought she was enjoying herself in her relief work with the other doctor's in Afrika," Sam asked

"Well, she is enjoying herself but she can't wait to come back and steal Elena from you. I forwarded Elena' s pictures that you have sent to me. She said she can't wait to hold her niece,"

Both Samantha and Reid laughed hearing Deleena's story. "When is she coming back?" Reid asked

"In two weeks," Mark answered "Speaking of my little devil," Mark said as he showed his ringing phone to everyone "Hai, Leena,"

"Dad, how are you? So, have you guys reached yet?" Deleena asked without any break in between

"Hey, sweetheart," Sam greeted when her dad set the phone on speaker

"My dear little sister, how are you? How is my cute little pumpkin niece doing? And also, is my handsome brother in law driving you crazy?"

"When did I drive her crazy?" Reid questioned in surprise

"Just a joke, handsome. I am so sorry. I stuck in Afirka for now, but fasten your seatbelt, my dear lovely couples, I will there in two weeks,"

"Sure, De. I am looking forward," Sam replied

"Okay, guys, I got to go, little busy here. Talk to you soon. Love you all," Deleena responds before she ended the call in a hurry

"She is still the same, same old crazy but loving big sister," Sam mumbles

That night Sam and Reid let Elena be with her grandparents. Reid could help but to feel satisfied when he how Rachel and Mark are bonding with her.

"When she is cleared to travel, we can take her to see your mom," Sam talked slowly, not wanting to disturb her parents sitting in front of them

Reid looked at Sam "You're okay with it?"

Sam raised her eyebrows "Of course I am okay with it. Diana is her grandmother. I am sure Elena will be trilled to see her grandmother,"

"Thanks," Reid said

"For what?" Sam asked "And besides, it has some time since I have seen her too. So, let's just say even I am looking forward to meet her again,"

Reid said nothing, he just smiled. Everything just seems perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two Years Later

Walking down the hall, taking a minute to have a momentary look at his peacefully sleeping daughter, kissing her dazzling little nose to wake her up and finally getting a morning kiss from her is one of Reid's favorite routines. Upon receiving a kiss from Reid, Elean still couldn't kick herself out of her slumber.

For a second time, as he kissed her forehead, Reid said "Baby, you have to wake. We have a long day ahead of us,"

"Wanna sleep," Elena mumbled softly

"I know, but do you remember what day is today?" Reid questioned he tucked her hair behind her ears

Elena opened her beautiful brown eyes, thought for a second and then she grinned "Uncle Derek is getting married today,"

"Yes, and my dear ring bearer, we can't be late today, so, come on, wake up and give Daddy a kiss" Reid said as he opened his arms

Elena yawned before she jumped into Reid's lap. As she wrapped her tiny arms around Reid' neck, she gave him a loving kiss.

"Spencer, your suit is ready," Sam said as she walked in "Oh, look, my sweet little daughter is awake," Sam walked in and kissed Elena's forehead "Come on, love. Let's get you cleaned up and Daddy can get ready,"

Reid walked into Elena's room a while later wearing his brand new tuxedo. He couldn't help but to smile wider when he saw Elena dressed in a stunning white dress. Upon realizing her daddy's presences, her little girl ran up to him, slightly lifting her dress, Elean danced in circles in front of him. "Daddy, look!"

Reid lifted her up 'You look beautiful," Turning to her wife, "Go and dress up, I will take care of the rest,"

"Okay," She whispered and when she was half away from her husband when Sam's phone rang "What can I do for the groom?"

"Sam," Derek 's voice was heard "Is Reid there with you?"

"Yeah, but he is with Elena. You need anything?"

"Can you make sure my best man gets here in time? I am kind of freaking out," Morgan said

Sam laughed "For a kick ass FBI agent, saying 'I do' should be a piece of cake,"

"Ha ha," Morgan made up a laugh "Funny! I am serious, Sam"

As Samantha was getting ready, she said "Come on, Derek! You will be fine. You are an awesome friend, caring godfather, so, you are going to be a wonderful husband and maybe in some time, a loving father,"

"Thanks?" Morgan answered in uncertain

"Don't forget, you are the one who proposed her," Sam reminded

"I know. Maybe I just nervous,"

"Well, I would say that you are excited. I got to go. I will send you, your best man and my sweet daughter who can make you smile. I will see you in church, okay?"

"Roger that. Bye, Sugar,"

Sam rushed to her kitchen when she was ready. Reid was near the dinning table, feeding Elena.

"I got seven missed calls from Morgan," said Reid without looking at Sam

"He is freaking out. You should take Elena with you. She would certainly calm him down," Sam said as she grabbed a bread

"I should…" Reid stopped in the middle when he saw her. Dressed in a white dress, with her long curled hair touching her shoulders , Sam was unquestionably stunning.

"You look gorgeous," Reid complimented

Samantha blushed but was taken aback when she saw the time "We are getting late! I will be with the bride. See you in church and thanks," Sam said before she kissed both Reid and Elena and dashed out of the house

Reid fetched Morgan from his house and shortly they reached the church. Garcia, happily welcomed both of them "Oh, look at my princess!" Garcia picked Elena up and kissed her forehead

Once they were settled in Morgan room, Morgan asked "Any advice for me?"

"You are asking me?" Reid confirmed

"Why not? You are married for almost three years, has a two year old daughter and despite our job, you have a loving family,"

"Okay," Reid stood straight facing Morgan "Marriage is not just about loving somebody, it's about commitment and a lot of give and takes. Sam and I, we do have our arguments, but we used it to understand each other. It is all about your heart, Morgan. Let me ask you something,"

"Anything,"

"Do you love her?"

'Of course,"

"Do you think you can live a day without her?"

"Honestly, no,"

"Will you let her slip out of your hands?"

"Obviously, no"

"Then, you are ready to get married, Derek Morgan," Reid concluded with a smile

Just at the moment, Hotch barged in "Okay, we are ready when you are, Morgan,"

"It's your day, Morgan. Just enjoy it. Remember, you don't get married every day,"

Morgan smiled "But there is one thing I never expected though,"

"What?" Reid asked as he helped Morgan with his suit

"You and me, finally a family, a real family," Morgan said

Reid opened the door and walked behind Morgan. Indeed, that was something even Reid didn't imagine. The fact that Morgan would finally settle down with a girl was not the shocker but with whom was the main bombshell. Of all girls in the world, it was Samantha's sister, Deleena.

Deleena stood in front of the mirror, she was anxious. Finally, deciding that she do look nice, she turned back to her sister and smiled when she saw her little sister, wiping the sweats off Elena's forehead

"Something that I never thought I would see,"

"Why?" Sam asked

"I don't know, you used have a lot dreams but you practically gave up everything and settle down as a housewife,"

"I am satisfied with guest lectures and public talks in NGO's. Yes, I gave up some of my dreams but look at what did I get back, a loving husband who would risk the world for me, a loving daughter and a peaceful life, just like the way I wanted" Sam said

"Hey, girls," Emily called "Be ready, it's on,"

As the music started, the ceremony began. Each moment hold such as beautiful significant. Everyone couldn't stop smiling and of course, Reid couldn't help but steal a glance of his wife. Standing beside Morgan as his best man, Reid's thoughts loped back when Samantha walked down the aisle.

Finally, with "I do' from both sides, the priest pronounced Derek and Deleena as husband and wife. The ceremony continued with everyone enjoying their lunch and some would walk forward and congratulate the newlyweds. Reid took a minute to look at the scenes in front of him. JJ and Will was helping the guests with the food while Beth and Hotch was chatting with the newly weds. Rossi was in conversation with Strauss. Finally, Emily has agreed to introduce the guy she has been dating with, Alex, if Reid is not mistaken. Garcia and Kevin were busy entertaining guests. Morgan's family was enjoying their lunch with Mark and Racheal. Reid mother's, Diana is in another corner with her husband and Elena on her lap, immersed in chatting. Jack and Henry were running around with other kids.

"Hey," Samantha surprised him "What's up?"

"Nothing," Reid said as he pulled her, closer to him "Today is a wonderful day and did I tell how much do I love you?"

"That is something I know by heart but it is always amazing to hear it from you," Samantha said as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I love you more than anything," Reid whispered close to her ears and kissed the side of her head

"Mommy," Elena came running, stretching her arms. Samatha picked her up and Reid kissed her forehead "Can I have another piece of chocolate cake?"

"Honey, you already have two," Sam argued

"Can I have your attention, please?" Morgan spoke loud "My wife and I would like to thank everyone, especially, my family and my in laws, BAU team, and of course, Reid and his wife. I never thought I would get married and wow, I am married. So, thank you, everyone,"

Almost all the audience laughed and clapped their hands.

"I have something to say," Samantha spoke "I happy for you sis, and my dear brother in law, you make my sister cry, I have to face me," Deleena kissed Sam a flying kiss and silently mumbled 'I love you'

"What if she makes me cry?" Morgan asked and made the whole crowd laugh another time

Reid, carrying Elena around his hip "We have something else to say. We didn't mean to hide it but was just looking for a good time to reveal it. I know it is always hard to handle me, so I hope eight months, three weeks and four days, is enough time for you guys to be ready to face another Reid,"

Samantha punched Reid playfully around his shoulders, turned around to the confused crowd and said "I am pregnant…,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Reid, holding his newborn boy in his arms stood inertly as Elena hugged his legs_

"_Where is Mommy?" Elena asked, looking at Reid's eyes_

_What could he possibly tell her? _

"_Reid," Morgan called from the other side "Let me hold him, you need to…"_

"_I can't, Morgan," Reid said rather inaudibly _

"_I am so sorry, Reid. I know how hard this is for you but you have to understand. Samantha is no more…"_

"_No, you are lying," Reid snapped "She would never leave me. You are lying, Morgan, just like the others" _

"_I wish I was lying, Reid but you know the truth," Morgan said as he pointed towards the coffin. Reid took a few steps forward and saw his wife lying lifelessly._

Reid jolted awake, his breathing speed up and sweats formed along his forehead. He quickly switched on the table light and let out a sign of relief when he saw Sam sleeping beside him. Reid ran his fingers through his hair, there was no words to describe his feeling.

"Spencer?" Sam called when she sensed movement beside her

"Shhh, it's okay," Reid comforted her "Go back to sleep," Reid kissed her forehead and Sam dozed off again

There is no way he would tell her about the nightmare. Ever since Deelena explained about the complication Samantha could face during the delivery process, the nightmares were driving him crazy. As Sam was nearing her due date, the nightmare seemed to worsen and Reid hardly sleeps at night. Reid knocked himself back to his soft pillow, he pulled his wife close to him without hurting her. There is no way he could live without her.

"You are having those nightmares again, aren't you?" Sam asked the next day

"No," Reid lied

"Spence, you are a horrible liar. Is it about me?" Reid remained quiet.

"Spence, I know that this whole pregnancy is tougher than Elena's but I will be fine. I have the best doctor and my sister is beside me, taking care of me" Sam somehow tried to console him

"I just… I can't lose you or the baby. I can't do this without you," Reid's voice was shaky

"Hey," Sam wrapped her hands around his waist and looked into his eyes "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, I promise. The baby and I will be just fine."

Reid rested his forehead against hers "We will get through this… together" Sam let the tears to roll down her cheeks as she melted in his hug

"Why is Mommy crying?" Elena's sweet little voice broke Reid and Sam from their cuddle

"No, Mommy is just happy," Reid said as he bends down and carried her

"Don't kick Mommy," Elena whispered towards Sam's tummy "When can I play with him?"

"Soon," Sam answered shortly

"Reid? Reid!" Morgan's voice snapped Reid out of his thoughts

"Yeah… yeah… I am sorry. I was just thinking," Reid answered

"Aren't you always? What is spoiling your head?" Morgan asked, sitting beside Reid on the jet "My sister in law?"

Reid smiled a little "Yeah, I mean … just another two weeks and I am worried,"

"Reid, you are her husband and you have every right to worry about her, but you do realize that worrying about her is not going to help her or you?"

"I know… wait, did she call you?" Reid inquired

"No, my wife called me, I think Sam must have talked to her about you,"

"She is the best thing ever happened to me, Morgan. I never thought that I would have a wife, a daughter and a boy, well, on the way. A life that's worth living for. I can't… I… I don't think I can survive without her,"

"Then, don't think about it. Reid, she needs all the support she can get from you,"

"I know, I am trying to stay positive, but sometimes… I am just a normal human being, Morgan. Wouldn't you feel the same if Deleena is in Sam's place?

"I surely would, Reid. I am not saying no, all I am trying to say is, let's just hope for the best instead of worrying," Morgan said

"Thanks, Morgan," Reid said "I mean brother in law,"

Morgan laughed a little "You are welcome, brother in law,"

For the next two weeks, things were a bit hard for Reid as he was pretty much occupied with Elena and Sam. Luckily, his mother in law, Rachel comes to the his rescue. Reid waited anxiously outside the waiting room for Deleena.

"Spencer," Deleena called "We have to go for cesarean delivery, there is more complication with normal delivery,"

"Okay," Reid nodded "Just do whatever you have but just make sure she is okay,"

"I will," Deleena placed a comforting hand Reid's shoulders "One of the best doctor is going to take of care her. Still, I will beside her. I will call you in once we are ready"

Reid walked back into Sam's room. She was supposed to be asleep but she woke up the moment Reid appeared

"So?" Sam asked

"Cesarean, you can't have normal delivery right now," Reid answered shortly

"Stay with me," Sam asked with a loving tone

Kissing her forehead, Reid mumbled "Always,"

The cesarean delivery was going on just fine. Reid was holding Sam's hand, praying for everything to be just fine. A much quiet room was filled cry when the doctor took the Reid's boy out Sam's abdomen and that is when everything else went wrong. Sam's heart monitor started to fluctuate like mad, her hand which Reid was holding was limp and her eyes fluttered before it closed completely.

"What is happening?" Reid asked in shock as he tried to arouse Sam "Sam, come on, wake up!,"

"Spencer, let's get you out of here," Deleenea pushed him out of the room

"No!" Reid snapped "I want to stay with her,"

"She is good hands, Spencer,"

Reid sat nervously in the waiting room, waiting for news about Sam. Even though the others were there for him, he couldn't even talk one word with them. Fear stuck his head like lightning, he was biting his nails nervously just like Emily would do.

"How is she?" Reid bombards Deleena with a question when he saw her. The others stood behind him

"She is quite a fighter. We lost her for 8 seconds before we were able to resuscitate her,"

"She is okay, right?" Reid asked uncertainly

"Yes, but she needs rest… a lot of them for now"

"How is my boy?"

"He is fine too, they are checking him for any signs of wet lungs… just to be sure. He should be yours in a couple of minutes."

"Thank God," Reid mumbled before he sat back on the couch

Reid walked into Sam's room hours later that night. "You 're supposed to be asleep now,"

Sam eyes were fluttering from time to time "How is our boy?"

"He is fine and you need to sleep," Reid kissed her forehead "You … scared me, I thought I lost you for a second,"

"I am sorry," Sam's eyes was close to falling asleep "Just don't tempt me ... to get pregnant again,"

"I think I am done with two," Reid mumbled before he kissed her

The next day, Sam woke up quite late, around noon and the first she asked was "Can I see him?"

"Of course, honey. I was just waiting for you to wake up," Deleena said before she walked in with Morgan with the newborn in her hand. Sam took her son in her arms and winced in pain

"Hey, you have to be careful. Don't pull out your stitches," Deleena warned

"Can we come in and cheer up the situation?" Garcia asked from the edge of the door with the others, and before Reid could answer Elena ran in and jumped on the bed

"Elena, you have to be careful, Mommy is a bit hurt," Reid said and before Elena could jump on Sam, Reid caught her but however, he placed his little girl just beside Sam

"I like him," Elena said as she gently touched her little brother's cheek before kissing it

"Him? We don't have a name yet?" Hotch asked

"Oliver Edmund Reid," Reid and Sam said at the same time

"Come on you two, we are waiting," Emily grumbled

Reid turned around and see a line formed in front of the bed "What is going on?"

"Well, we are arguing about who will carry Oliver first, then we made a bet and as you can see we made the line," JJ informed

"You guys are funny," Reid took Oliver in his arms and gave to Garcia who was standing first on the line

Reid and Sam sat side by side and laughed, looking at the team's act.

"Mom, not you too," Sam said, laughed at her mom's act who was standing third on the line as she slightly winced in pain

"Come on, Garcia. Pass him over," Rossi grumbled, who was pretty much in the back of the line

Samantha leaned on Reid's shoulder "I told you. I am not planning on leaving you,"

"Good," Reid kissed her side of her head "Because I am not planning to let you either,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three years later

"Come on, Mom! We are getting late!" Three years old boy shouted.

"Coming," Deleena answered back. She marched all the way to her car and saw her son standing just beside her beloved husband. "Jayden, what do I tell you about yelling?"

"Sorry," Jayden said. "We're already late."

"Yeah. I know, Elena is going to kill me." Deelena mumbled before she entered the car.

"Don't worry, I will ask her to go easy on you." Derek said with a smile.

As soon as the car was parked in front of the school, Jayden jumped out and started running.

"Jay, be careful!" Deleena informed.

"Looks like you are the one shouting right now," Morgan said with a smirk on his face.

"Your son is the exact definition of you." Deleena said as she walked towards the school field with Morgan's hand around her shoulder.

Morgan laughed. "Of course, but there is something about you that he inherited."

"What is that?" Deleena asked with curiosity.

"The ability to drive me crazy." Morgan said as he kissed her.

Deleena returned Morgan's kiss. "Yeah, right!"

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Samantha asked when she saw her sister and brother in law.

"I am stuck with work. So, how is it going to far?" Deleena said before she gave her sister and Reid a hug.

"Elena rocks!" Oliver shouted and soon joined by Jayden.

"Hey, kid." Morgan greeted Reid with a pat on his shoulder. "How is the game going on?" Morgan asked while his eyes were on the soccer game his goddaughter playing.

"On the fence for now. Both schools are on the same point and we got less than 15 minutes." Reid notified.

"Come on, Ele!" Reid gave encouragement to his daughter.

"I think she going to hit it," Morgan said with the oomph when he saw Elena running towards the goal post with the ball.

Reid, Samantha, Morgan, Deleena and the two little boys bounds up from the bench and cheered in joyfulness when Elena scored the final goal.

"Dad, I did it!" Elena comes running to her father.

Reid carried Elena to his height, kissed her forehead and place her back the ground. "You were too good." Reid said.

"I guess they can't call me the 'brainy girl' anymore," Elena said as she received hugs and cheering from her brothers.

"What?" Deleena asked for information.

"Her classmates are calling her 'brainy girl' since she is only six but already in third grade." Samantha explained to her sister.

"Yeah, they thought I cannot be an outdoor girl just like them. Guess, I proved them wrong." Elena said again.

"You surely did." Morgan said. "So, it's my treat today. What do you want?"

"Ice- cream!" All the three children shouted together.

"No." Reid said. "You guys had too much of it two days ago."

"Oh… come on, dad! I just won my soccer game. Please…" Elene begged.

"Fine." Reid agreed "Just two scoops."

"You are the best, dad!" Elena said before she hugged him again.

All of them were walking back to the parking lot when both Reid and Morgan's phone beeped.

"Got a case?" Sam asked. "Too bad, you can't have ice-cream with us."

"Yeah, we have to go." Reid hugged his wife. "Save some for us,"

Reid and Morgan drove back to the BAU office leaving the kids with Deleena and Samantha.

When they entered the conference room, Rossi asked "So, how did the game go?"

"Elena gave the finishing touch by scoring the winning goal for her team." Morgan informed

"Too bad I can't be there." Emily said

"How did your 'date' with Alex's parents went?" Reid asked.

"Surprisingly too well." Emily answered shortly when she saw Hotch walking back in with Garcia and case files.

Just when they were waiting for the last person to board the jet about an hour later, Reid's phone rang.

Smiling at the caller ID, Reid answered "Hi, mum,"

"Spencer, where are you, sweetheart?" Rachel asked from the other side.

"Just waiting for the jet to take off," Reid replied as he was preparing himself a cup of coffee.

Reid somehow felt strange hearing the tone of his mother in law."Mum, is everything alright?" Reid asked again.

"No, Spencer. Something horrible just happened," Rachel answered back

Morgan, who was sitting on the couch of the jet, felt a little odd when he heard the conversation Reid was having.

Just a while later, Morgan could see Reid face turning pale. Morgan stood up, walked towards his best friend more precisely his family member.

"Reid, is everything alright?" Morgan asked but caught off guard when Reid stumbled backwards a little before he fell to the floor.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled and by some means, managed to hold Reid before he hit the floor.

The others were alarmed by Reid's act. JJ soon joined Morgan as she sat beside Reid on the floor.

"What is going on?" JJ asked.

Reid couldn't answer. His world was spinning. Words were stuck in his throat. Fear knocked his heart.

Upon looking at Reid's beyond shocked facial expression, Morgan quickly took the phone from Reid's hand.

"Mum, what happened?" Morgan asked after checking the caller ID.

The team was stunned. Morgan facial expression turned just like Reids when Morgan was on the phone.

"Morgan, what the hell is going on?" Emily demanded when she saw both her friend's face. Tears formed in the corner of Reid's eyes.

Morgan's eyes were on Reid. He laid a comforting hand on Reid's shoulders.

"Morgan, what…"

"Elena has been shot." Morgan answered before any of the team could ask further.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The journey to the hospital was awfully quiet. Reid hasn't spoken a single word ever since the phone call regarding Elena. Morgan from the driver seat, kept on glancing at Reid once in a while. Reid's eyes were on the road, staring at the car passing beside them. Morgan remembered how he had to drag Reid out the jet, he felt as though he was towing a lifeless body.

Once they reached the hospital, Morgan keep up his speed matching to Reid's. Both of them meet up with their father in law, Mark near the entrances. Mark was standing, leaning against the wall for support with both his grandsons on each side. Jayden, upon discovering his father's presences, ran straight to Morgan and pulled him into a hug.

But Oliver was different. He just stood there and appear to be wrapped up by his thoughts. Reid walked straight to him and bend down to Oliver's height.

Reid pulled him into a hug and couldn't help but to fear a little when he spotted some blood on Oliver's jacket.

The boy sobbed over Reid's shoulders. "Something is wrong with Elena."

"Shh," Reid soothed him. "Elena is going to be just fine."

Oliver released Reid from the hug. "She won't wake up. I tried to wake her up."

Reid hugged his four years old son again. "It's okay. Daddy is going see how she is doing, okay?"

The boy simply nodded. Reid turned his eyes to Morgan.

"Go ahead, I will stay with them." Morgan said.

Reid speedily jogged his way to waiting room. He could see Rachel sitting beside his wife, silently rubbing her back.

Racheal walked towards Reid and said "She has been like this ever since they took Elena to surgery. She need you more than me. Deleena is in the surgery with the other doctors. I am going to check on the boys." Rachel said before she walked away.

Reid inhale deeply. The sight of her wife was a bit too much for him. She was in same jeans, but she was wearing scrubs. Reid didn't want to think what might have happened to her blouse, even thought he knew the answer. It would be probably covered by blood, Elena's blood. Samantha was sitting in the corner of the waiting room with her legs curled up to her chest. Her eyes were red and her face was pale. Reid didn't get a chance to even call her when Sam ran towards him and hugged him.

"Spencer," She wept but she could hardly utter another word.

"It's okay." He reassured her. "She is going to be fine."

With their hands wrapped around each other, Reid and Samantha sat and waited for the news of their much-loved daughter. About an hour later, Morgan joined them.

"I send the boys back home with mum and dad," Morgan said.

Reid nodded. Time seemed to move slower than usual. At that moment, Reid didn't even bother to ask what had happened. Somehow, it doesn't matter for the moment, all he wanted to hear was about Elena and her health. He could deal with others later.

Hours later, Deleena walked in with much exhausted face.

Samantha rapidly jumped up and hold up her hand. "Just tell me. I can handle it."

Deleena walked a little nearer. "The gunshot wound to her shoulder did put some pressure on one of her lungs but we are lucky since the bullet didn't puncture it. She is having some difficulty breathing because of the pressure, so, we have her on a ventilator for now."

"But she is going to be okay, right?" Reid asked.

"In course of time she will be and obviously she needs physical therapy to regain the use of her arm. We are keeping her under observation for the twenty four hours just to be sure.

Reid let out a sign of relief and Samantha hugged her sister in gratitude.

"I will update mom and dad about this." Morgan said as he walked out with his phone.

"Can we see her?" Reid and Samantha asked at the same time.

"A nurse will get you when she is ready in her room." Deleena walked out to steal a moment with her husband.

About half and hour later, a nurse gave Reid and Samantha the green light to enter into Elena's room.

Reid and Samantha stood at the edge of the door, unable to grasp the view in front of them.

"I..I need a minute." Samantha said before she ran out of the room with tearful eyes.

Reid turned back to the sight of his daughter. With weak legs, Reid took a step at a time to near the bed. Tears rolled down his cheek when he saw his adored Elena. With IVs on her hand, ventilator for breathing and a sling around her shoulders, she looked fragile and paler than the white blanket she was wrapped in.

Reid sat on the bed and positioned his face much closer to Elena's. Reid opened his mouth to talk but somehow the words were stuck in his throat. He stretched out his hand to touch his daughter but startled when he saw how shaky his hand was.

Reid closed his eyes for a moment. _'She needs you. You have to be strong, for her sake. She needs all the strength that you can give her.'_ Reid contemplated.

Reid pushed aside his emotions. "Hey, baby. It's daddy here." Reid said as he touched her unmoving hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Everything is going to be okay, but you have to be strong. You have to fight, Elena." Reid encouraged her. "Daddy loves you, so as Mommy and Oliver. We cannot do without you. So, come back to us."

Reid realized Samatha's existence. She was standing at the edge of the door. She walked in slowly when Reid asked her to.

"Hey, sweetheart." Samantha said as she kissed Elena's forehead. She sat on the chair and clung to Elena's hand.

Reid stared back to his daughter. An ocean of emotions arose in him. Reid remembered the first time he held Elena in his arms. Those were the best moments of his life. The feelings and thoughts he had at that moment was beyond any explanation. He had the similar the sentiment when he held Oliver but there is always a 'thing' with the first one.

Around forty minutes later, Deleena walked in and signaled both of them to walk out.

"Both of you or at least one of you need to go back." Deleena said

"No, we are not leaving her." Samantha replied but Reid caught the seriousness behind Deleena's voice.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"It's Oliver." Deleene answered with a concerned voice. "He hasn't spoken a single word ever since they went back. He locked himself in the room and in someway Dad broke the door and went in."

"What happened?" Samantha asked, slightly panicked.

"He was sitting in the corner of the room, hugging Elena's photo and crying uncontrollably. No matter how much mom and dad tried consoling him, he just keeps on crying."

"Oh God." Samantha sighed.

"Just go back. At least for an hour or so. Oliver needs both of you more than anything right now. I will keep my eyes on Elena. She is not going to wake up at least until tomorrow afternoon." Deleena said again.

Samatha started crying again. "This is so messed up."

"Hey," Reid hugged her "We will get through this. Just like always."

Samantha shed tears around his shoulder. "I don't know if I can this time."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reid laid Samantha's head on his shoulder throughout the journey back home. Morgan had volunteered to drive them back. Reid ran his fingers through her hair and silently calmed her with his company. Morgan let out a sign of frustration silently when he saw the scene of Reid trying to reassure his wife in the back seat. Morgan was truly worried. He was much more worried about Reid's mental state. Once the car was parked in front of Reid's apartment, Samantha walked out, took a towel to wipe off her tears and she quickly readjusted her disfigured hair.

"I can't let him see me like this." Samantha said to Reid. "I have to be strong for Oliver."

Reid stayed behind and waited until Samantha disappeared from his sight.

"Did you find out about what had happened?" Reid asked to Morgan.

"I talked to Deleena just now. She said they went to the ice-cream shop we used to take them. Spend time for around thirty minutes before they left. Deleena said she heard somebody shouting, much more like an argument when they were walking towards the car. Out of a sudden, they heard gunshots and the next thing she knew was, Elena was on the floor." Morgan explained.

"I talked to the Local PD and asked Garcia to check to the security footage nearby. According to Local PD, there was a fight going on between two gang members in an alley across the street opposite the ice-cream shop. The cops picked up a couple of boys to help with the investigation." Morgan further informed.

"So, two gangs had some brainless fight and my daughter was the casualty?" Reid snapped.

"Reid, I know this whole situation is way too rough for you." Morgan said as he laid his hand on Reid's shoulder. "I promise you that whoever did this, will not get away, okay?"

Reid nodded. "I am going to check on Oliver."

Morgan and Reid walked back to Reid's apartment. Morgan went straight to the couch in the living room to check on his son. Jayden was lying on the couch, using his grandfather's lap as his pillow. Reid smiled a little to Mark and Racheal and walked to Oliver's room. Standing at the edge of the door, he could see Samantha sitting on the floor beside Oliver. Reid went and sat on the other side.

"Is Elena okay?" The little boy asked while looking at the Samantha and Reid with tearful eyes.

Samantha scooped and rest him on her lap. She hugged him and said "Oliver, you just as smart as Dad and Elena, so, I am not going to lie to you. Elena is hurt but she is fine right now. Auntie Deleena said that Elena has to rest a lot and then she will in good health, just like always."

"I was scared." Oliver said, looking at his father.

"I know, buddy." Reid calmed him. " It's all right now and I want you to understand that you did nothing wrong."

"She asked me to stop running but I didn't listen and suddenly…" Oliver sobbed.

"Shh," Samantha kissed the top of his head. Reid lifted Oliver's chin up "It's not your fault that Elena is hurt, okay? I need you to understand that."

Oliver nodded as he cried without a sound. Samantha wrapped her hands around her son and laid his head on her chest. Reid reached forward and kissed Oliver's forehead.

As Reid gave another kiss to Samantha's forehead, he mumbled "Get some rest."

Reid walked out to the kitchen and smelt an aroma of coffee. He gratefully took the cup from Morgan.

"How is Jayden doing?" Reid asked in concern.

"A bit shaken up but not as bad as Oliver." Morgan answered while he passed a bread to Reid.

Reid sighed. "All these years, each time I walk out for a case, I would worry like hell. All I ever wanted was my family to be safe. Not for once, I have thought something like this would happen. A few hours ago, she was laughing with me and next hour she is in the hospital, hooked up to a ventilator. Elena is shot and she is only six, Morgan."

"Reid, I know that whatever I say will not lessen your pain. I can understand. I don't know what I will do if it was Jayden or Deleena. All I would like to say is don't give up and I am here if you need me." Morgan said.

"I know. Thanks, Morgan. I am going back to the hospital." Reid said as he stood up.

"I will drive you," Morgan said.

"No. Stay with Jayden and also keep an eye on Samantha and Oliver." Reid said before he left the apartment.

Reid kissed Elena's forehead, pulled the chair and sat close to the bed. He slightly squeezed her hand and mentally begged for another squeeze in return. Reid leaned back to the chair and as he was staring at his daughter, Reid had no idea when did sleep pulled him in.

Reid flinched a little when he felt lips on his cheek. Reid's eyes fluttered opened and saw Samantha standing in front of him. Reid checked his watch, eight in the morning.

"You're early." Reid mumbled.

"I couldn't sleep or stay in the house. Oliver is fine. He is still asleep." Samantha answered shortly. "Go home and freshen up yourself. I will stay here."

Reid stretched himself, yawned a little and stood up. As much as he wants to stay with Elena, he knew Samantha would like to have some moments alone with her daughter.

"What happened to the ventilator?" Samantha asked, panicked.

"Don't worry. They took it out at around six in the morning. She can breathe on her own now." Reid updated.

"Thank God. One good news." Samantha said.

"I will see you later." Reid said as kissed her goodbye. Reid looked at his daughter for another time before he walked out the room.

He didn't the chance to press the elevator button when he heard Samantha's alarmed voice from the hallway. "I need a doctor in here!"

Reid sprinted back to Elena's room. He saw Samantha standing in the corner of the room with tears and hand over her mouth. A doctor and two nurses were beside Elena's bed.

"What happened?" Reid asked with a fearful voice.

"She squeezed my hand and… I think she is waking up."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid stood beside Samantha and watched as the doctor introduced by Deleena checked his daughter.

"She is awake but I think it is better to let her sleep again. Her vital seems good and I am hopeful. She will pull through." Dr. Nick said after his check-up.

"Thank you so much." Samantha said before she walked to her daughter.

Samantha and Reid sat on each side of Elena's bed.

"It's…hurts and everything is…a bit dizzy." Elena's voice was croaky.

Samantha helped Elena to take a few slips of water. "I know, baby."

"Can you do something about the pain?" Reid asked the nurse.

"I will see what I do about that." The nurse smiled before she walked away.

Reid ran his fingers through Elena's hair before he kissed her forehead. "It's going to okay, I promise you."

"C..can you help…me…to feel better?" Elena stuttered.

"Of course we can." Reid said before he bent down and kissed her cheeks on his side. Following Reid's act, Samantha kissed Elena's cheek on her side at the same time. This is something Elena loves so much, getting a kiss from both her parents at the same time.

"Can I another one?" Elena asked and Reid and Samantha comply without a second thought.

Elena's eyes were fluttering from time to time. "Is Oliver okay?" She asked.

"He is fine and you need to sleep," Reid said.

"Promise… you will … stay…" Elena stammered.

"Always." Samanatha whispered and Elena dozed off immediately.

Reid sat back on the chair. _She is okay_, he mumbled to himself.

Elena woke up again after a few hours of sleep. She was resting against Reid's chest, taking scoops of porridge from her mother when the door barged open and Oliver come in running.

"Elena!" Oliver screamed as he stretched his arms to his mother, asking her to lift him up to the bed.

Samantha smiled before she lift him up. "Be careful." She warned him.

Oliver crawled towards his big sister and kissed her nose.

Elena giggled a little. "Can I have another one?" Oliver pressed another kiss on her cheeks.

"I wonder how much is she going to ask from her boyfriend when she grow up?" Morgan smirked.

"Honey!" Deleena said and punched his arms.

"What?" Morgan asked like a child and turned around and saw Samantha and Reid looking intently at him.

Morgan held up his hand in surrender post. "It's joke."

"How is my love doing?" Racheal asked by Mark beside her.

"I am good, even though it's … hurts." Elena said as she took another spoon of chicken porridge from her mother.

For around half an hour, all of them had a wonderful family time.

"Mom, I think you should go back with dad and sleep a little while." Samantha said

"We are fine." Mark said.

"Dad, I know that you want to help, but I can't let both of you to fall ill. Don't worry about us." Reid said, having the same opinion with his wife.

"How about Oliver then?" Racheal asked.

"He is going to go back home with Spencer." Samantha said and Reid looked at her.

"Don't give me that look. You were supposed to go back a few hours ago. You need to rest too."

Elena looked between her parents and said "Can you grab some of my story books, Dad?"

Samantha bent down to Oliver. "Oliver, can you go back with dad and make sure he sleeps?"

Oliver nodded and all of them left the room and break up to get to their respective destination. Deleena stayed in the hospital to resume her duty.

Reid stopped Morgan and asked "Where are you going?"

"Local PD. They say they got something. Don't worry. I will update you. Do you want me to send you back home?"

"No. I am fine. Why don't you send mom and dad back to their house?"

Reid reached his apartment and Oliver ran to his room once they get in.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Reid asked, standing at the door.

"I am going to make sis a big 'get well soon' card." Oliver said without looking at his father.

Reid smiled. Both of his children were gifted in different areas. If Elena is the genius girl obsessed with outdoor activities, then Oliver is the genius boy with remarkable artistic skills. Almost half of their apartment walls were full with Oliver's sketch and painting.

"Okay. Daddy is going to take a bath." Reid informed before he walked to his bathroom.

Reid spent at least thirty minutes under the warm water. Reid heard a knock on the door when he sat on the edge on the bed with pajamas pants and FBI T-shirt.

"Come in, Oliver." Reid called.

The boy opened the door and stood at the entrances.

"Are you done with your card?" Reid asked and Oliver nodded.

"Can I take my nap with you?" Oliver asked while rubbing his eyes.

Reid stretched his arms. Taking Reid's stretched arms as a yes, Oliver ran in and jumped into Reid's lap.

Reid lay down on the bed with Oliver on his chest. He wrapped his hand around his son's waist and let out the breath he was holding. Oliver snuggled closer to Reid and buried his head nearer to Reid's neck. Both father and son dozed off after a few minutes.

Three hours… or maybe it was just two hours… Reid was speculating the time he had spent on sleeping. He stirred a little without opening his eyes. Weird… it felt really creepy as Reid can sense some movement in the room.

_Samantha? _Reid thought but no, she would never leave Elena alone in the hospital.

_Mark or Racheal?_ It can't be either as they don't have spare for their apartment.

Reid quickly opened his eyes and was taken aback more than anything when he saw a barrel of a gun pointed towards his face, held by a man wearing a ski mask.

Reid tightened his hand around his sleeping son. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Really? You haven't figured that out? I thought you were the genius." The man asked with a laugh.

"Look, whoever you are…"

"I am not whoever, Dr. Reid!" The man yelled and took off his ski mask.

The man's face kicked a row of memories to flow into Reid's mind. _No way_… Reid thought. It has been two years…

"Mike…" Reid whispered.

"Wow, you actually remember me. I am impressed." The man laughed again with his gun pointed firmly to Reid's face.

"I didn't expect…" Reid said but was cut in the middle by Mike.

"Of course, you didn't expect to see me, Dr. Reid. The best part is, I bet you didn't expect me to put a bullet in your daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You shot… my daughter?" Reid gritted his teeth together in anger.

"I was in fact aiming it at your wife, but the kids were suddenly running around, I missed my target but it turned out better than I ever imagined," Mike said.

Reid was boiling with anger but he consciously kept it aside … for now. He need to save Oliver. With one hand around Oliver's waist, Reid used his other free hand to hold Oliver head near his shoulder. Reid doesn't want Oliver to see Mike.

"Why are you doing this, Mike?" Reid asked, trying to create a distraction.

"Because I want you to feel the thing I felt when you put my dad behind the bars," Mike said in anger.

"Your father killed six innocent women, Mike. How do you expect me to help him?"

"I don't care!" Mike snapped. "My dad might be a murdered but I loved him, he was the only family member I had and you took it away!"

Reid was pretty irritated. "You don't care? How about the six families? They too lost their loved ones."

"Like I said … I don't care!" Mike raised his voice which caused Oliver to stir a little.

Reid looked at the young man standing in front of him. Reid has no idea if he was the same man he meet two years ago on a case. "You changed, Mike. I tried to help, you know that."

"Not good enough."

"So, you are here after two years, and shot my daughter just to revenge back on me?" Reid asked, looking for possible opportunities to knock him down.

"Took me two years to find enough guts to hold a gun, but guess what? It is not that bad, I tortured your life for at least two days," Mike said.

"What do you want now?" Reid asked.

"I was thinking, perhaps you should suffer a bit more, how about your son this time and maybe I can shoot more accurately this time," Mike said with an evil smile on his face.

Reid had enough. There is no way he would let Mike to hurt or even touch Oliver. Reid's higher intelligences were running down with possible solutions. Taking the only option he got and firmly believing in his ability, Reid spring into action. He has to do it before something happens to Oliver.

"Don't shoot!" Reid shouted as he pretended to look at the door. And Mike fell for it.

When Mike turned around to have a quick look at the door, Reid grasped the golden opportunity. Reid used the distraction to shove Oliver down to the other side of the bed. At the same second, Reid slightly jumped and grabbed Mike's wrist with the gun. Pushing Mike to the wall and with his fist, Reid gave a punch to Mike's face, precisely his nose. Reid knocked Mike's arm with the gun back to the wall, causing the gun to crash down to the floor. Unexpectedly, Mike smashed his head quite hard to Reid's, causing Reid to collapse to the floor due to the impact. Mike hurriedly took the chance, grabbed the gun and aimed it to Oliver who was now standing in a shaken state on the other side of the bed.

Reid knew the consequences of his actions but he got no other choice. Therefore, he hopped up in front of Mike aimed gun, giving his body as an end target for the bullet. Reid honestly doesn't care, as long as Oliver is safe, that is it all matters. However, Reid felt strange when he actually heard two gunshot sound. Once his body bumped back to the floor, he sluggishly opened his eyes and started when he saw Mike was being cuffed by Hotch and Rossi.

Morgan filled his vision. "Reid, hold on." Morgan pressed down Reid's right arm, causing Reid to moan in pain.

"I need a medic in here!" Reid could hear JJ's panicked voice.

"Where is… Oliver?" Reid asked.

"He is fine." JJ freed Reid from his anxiety. JJ turned Reid's head to the right a little and he could see Emily hugging Oliver and trying to console him.

"Is it my arm?" Reid asked to Morgan when he felt a sharp pain kicking his right arm.

"Yeah." Morgan said. "Don't move. I think the bullet might hit the artery. You' re bleeding quite a lot."

Reid felt giddy. He tried to sit up but Morgan held his hand against Reid's chest, preventing him from moving any further.

"Where are damn medics?" Reid could hear Hotch's voice and in the background, he could hear Oliver's weeping.

Reid so badly wanted to get up and cuddle his son but somehow it seemed impossible for the moment. "Send him back to Sam." Reid managed to mumble out those words before he was completely knocked out unconscious.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled.

Emily quickly took Oliver out of the room. He wouldn't stop crying and Emily knew that Reid was right. The only person Oliver needs right now is his mother, Samantha.

"Rossi, we need to get him to Sam," Emily said and Rossi quickly responded. "I will drive."

Samantha was drumming her leg on the floor with anxiousness. Garcia has called about five minutes ago and informed about what had happened. Unable to hold herself together, Samantha walked and stood at the entrances of the hospital. A few seconds later, she could see a familiar SUV being parked, revealing Emily with Oliver in her arms. Samantha ran and took Oliver in her arms. Oliver greedily wrapped his hand around her neck and cried over her shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay." Samantha tried to soothe him but somehow she knew this time, it's not going to be easy. "Mommy is here."

Just as she was reassuring Oliver, a few seconds later, an ambulance pulled in. When the stretcher was hauled out, Samantha could see Reid, lying unconscious with a bandage covered with blood on his arm. Morgan was beside Reid, jogging together with paramedic into the hospital.

Samantha wanted to badly to sprint in, to see Reid, to hold his hand, and to know if he is all right but she can't, for now, at least.

Knowing Samantha feelings, Emily said "Don't worry. He is strong. He will be fine."

Samantha simply nodded. Oliver had stopped crying but he hasn't let her free yet. He was clinging to her.

As she wrapped her hands tighter around her son, Samantha sighed.

Two days ago, her daughter was shot and almost died. Today, her husband was shot, trying to save their son. Worst of all, her son witnessed both the awful events.

Things won't be the same again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Samantha stood for a moment in front of the reception desk. Catching her breath she spent while running down, she asked "Excuse me, my husband, Dr. Spencer Reid was brought in three hours ago with a gunshot wound. Can I know…"

The receptionist answered even before Samantha could finish with her sentences. "Room 245."

Samantha got the information she needed. She sprinted towards the room without wasting any second. Oliver has finally fallen asleep and thankfully Elena was asleep too. Racheal and Mark have sworn with their life that they won't leave their grandchildren alone for the current moment. Samantha came down to check on her husband when she knew that her children are in good hands.

"Derek, how is he?" Samantha asked the moment she entered. She quickly dashed forward, sat on the bed and took Reid's motionless hand into hers.

'He is going to be all right. The bullet did a bit damage to his brachial artery. He will need some basic physical therapy for his arm before he could use it as usual. He lost quite an amount of blood, they fix it with blood transfusion." Morgan explained.

Morgan felt helpless when he saw Samantha crying. He quietly walked out of the room, giving her some privacy with Reid. Morgan stood outside of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Hey." Deleena mumbled and Morgan whispered back. "Hey."

They stood silently side by side waiting for Samantha to walk out. In the mean time, Samantha bent down and kissed Reid's forehead.

"I know things are tough right now, but you have to wake up, okay? Because I can't do without you. I love you." Samantha said before she kissed him again.

Samantha walked out of Reid's room ten minutes later. "What the hell happened, Derek?" She asked with tearful eyes.

"Honey, it's okay." Deleeana said before she tried to hug her sister.

"No! It's not okay!" Samantha snapped before she pushed away her sister's hand "My daughter was shot, now my husband is shot, and I don't even know if my son will be the same again. If there is a person who deserves to know what happened, it's me. Who was that bastard and what the hell did he want from my family?" Samantha threw out the words but she regretted the next moment. "I am sorry. It's just …"

"We understand." Deleena calmed Samantha.

Morgan started to explain. "Sam, do you remember, two years ago, when we were celebrating Jay's one year old birthday, the team was called out for a case in New Jersey?"

Samantha thought for a second and then, she answered. "Yeah, even Spencer was a little upset when he came back. I asked him why and all he told me was it's a bad case."

"It was a bad case." Morgan said. "Six women were murdered. We were tracking down information regarding the Unsub when we came in contact with one young man… Mike. Just a simple ordinary guy. His father, Samuel was one the witness of the case. When suddenly his father went missing, we thought maybe the killer kidnapped Samuel because he was actually helping us. Mike was close to Reid and he practically begged Reid to save his father. Reid made a promise that he would but then, Reid stumbles upon some clue which actually lead us to the unsub." Morgan stopped and took a large amount of oxygen in. "The unsub was his father, Samuel. He pretends to help us so that he would know, how far the investigation was going on."

"What happened next?" Samantha asked.

"We followed the evidences and arrested Samuel but Mike doesn't take the news well. Reid tried to knock some sense into him but it didn't work. He blamed Reid for breaking his promise. Reid tried to keep in touch, but it never worked."

"He couldn't accept the fact that his father was a murderer so, he acts it out on Spencer…my family?" Samantha said, her voice was full of anger.

"He believed that his father was innocent. The love he had for his father made him blind, unable to grasp the truth." Morgan said.

"Crazy… son of a bitch…" Samantha whispered slowly. "He is locked up, right?"

"Hotch and Rossi is taking care of it, don't worry." Morgan consoled her.

"I … I don't know what to do." Samantha sobbed and Deleena gently rubbed her back. "The first thing Elena is going to ask when she wake up is 'where is my daddy' and what am I suppose to tell her? That he is the same hospital, shot in the arm?"

"What am I suppose to do, Derek?" Samantha continued to weep. "Oliver wouldn't even open his mouth. What am I going to do with him? How am I going to make him smile again?

Morgan never felt this vulnerable in his life before. He pulled her into a hug.

_I was aiming the gun at your wife…_

_I bet you didn't expect me to put a bullet in your daughter._

_How about your son this time?_

Reid jolted awake, but a firm hand held him from further hurting himself. One hundred thoughts were running in his mind.

"Morgan." Reid called when recognized the touch. "How is Oliver?"

"He is fine. You need to lie down, okay? Your gunshot wound is not fatal but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Reid knocked himself back to the pillow. "Wait… How long I have out? How is Elena? Don't tell her anything about this, I am begging you…"

"Reid, relax…" Morgan said. "Elena woke up half an hour ago, asked for you and Samantha told her that you are having headaches and resting at home."

"How about Oliver?" Reid asked.

"He is with mom and dad. I asked Jayden to keep him busy." Morgan replied.

"How about… Mike?" Reid asked

"He is locked up… and we are taking care of it." Morgan said.

Out of sudden, Reid pushed himself out of the bed, pulled the IV out and winced a little when a sharp pain danced through his arm.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, stunned by Reid act.

"I am going to check on Elena." Reid said. "Can you get me some usual clothes and a jacket?"

"Reid, you need to rest. You…"

"I can't let Sam to deal all these on her own right now. Elena is going to keep on asking until she sees me, okay? I don't want her to know what had happened, so, I am going to play along with Sam's story."

"Reid…" Morgan tried reason again but somehow he knew it was impossible.

"Mom, will daddy at least stop by later?" Elena asked for the seventh time.

"He wanted to, but I asked him to stay back. His headache seemed bad." Samantha lied yet again.

"Hey, miss me…?" Reid asked from the door with Morgan beside him.

"Daddy!" Elena cheered happily.

Reid walked in in his usual pace even thought it was a bit hard. The pain in his arms doesn't seem to go easy on him. He wore a black jacket, hiding the bandage from her. Reid smiled weakly to Samantha in which she returned.

Samantha wanted to badly to hug him but she couldn't right now.

"Hey, how are… your headaches?" She quickly asked, giving him the hint of the story she was playing with.

"Oh… It's getting better." Reid played along.

Elena gave him a big hug when he sat on the edge of the bed. Reid squeezed his eyes in pain when Elena's arm accidently hit the right spot, Reid's gunshot wound.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Elena asked.

"I am fine." Reid answered as he moved both his arms in usual way although his right arm cried in unimaginable pain.

In half and hour, Reid's face was turning pale and Samantha was getting worried.

"Elena, is it okay if daddy goes back early today? We will let him rest." Samantha asked.

"Okay." The girl cheered happily and kissed Reid's forehead. "Bye, daddy."

Reid felt dizzy when he stood up from the bed. He smiled at her daughter and started to walk out, holding himself together from falling down.

"Elena, mommy going to walk daddy out, okay?" Samantha said to her daughter before she jogged out just behind Reid.

The moment the door was closed when they walked out, Reid's leg gave out all the strength he was holding and he fell down, crashing to the floor.

"Spence," Samantha called, but in a much lower tone before she held him.

"I am okay, just a little dizzy." Reid mumbled.

"I will get a wheelchair and a doctor." Morgan said and went away.

"Don't tell Elena…" Reid said, being in her arms. "She doesn't need to know about what had happened."

"I know." Samantha whispered.

How long are they going to play this drama? Worst of all, how is she going to make Oliver back to normal before Elena starts to ask any questions.


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone if I have hurt any of you in terms of my language, the way I write the story or in any other ways. Someone has said that I should stop this fiction and leave but sorry, I can't do that because since I have started the story, I have the responsibility to finish it because there are some other readers who are enjoying this story. At the same time, I would like to thank some readers who help me with their reviewers. I know that I am not a very good writer but I am learning and doing the best I could. If you don't like this story, I am sorry and if you one of those readers who are enjoying this story, here is another extra long chapter for you.**

**Anyways, the scene between Reid and Henry in the latest episode is cute, don't you think? I like the part where Henry will say e=mc2 and Reid's facial expression was priceless.**

**I am responsible for my mistakes. **

Chapter 15

Morgan wheeled Reid back to his room. As he gently helped Reid to settle down on his bed, Morgan asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am perfectly alright." Reid answered sarcastically.

"Reid…"

"It sucks, Morgan." Reid sighed as he laid down on the bed. "Can you get me out of here, please. I really need to see Oliver." Reid begged.

Kid, they want to keep you overnight." Morgan said.

"Do something… Flash the FBI badge or anything. I really need to get out of here…" Reid pleaded again.

Morgan sighed in defeat. "I will see what I can do, but you have to promise me that if you were to get out of here, you will follow whatever I say and I am staying with you."

"Promise." Reid said

Morgan looked at Reid for a moment and he knew Reid won't change his mind. Thus, he walked out to have his battle the Reid's doctor.

Samantha walked into Reid's room an hour later when Elena has fallen asleep again. She was surprised to see Reid in his usual clothes and Morgan was packing his medications.

"What is going on?" She asked as she hugged Reid.

"I am getting discharged." Reid said.

"It can't be." Samantha said. "You need to stay at least overnight." Samantha said again while she looked at Morgan.

"Hey, don't look at me. You know too well that it is useless to argue with him." Morgan said and Samantha stared back at Reid.

"You know I can't stay here." Reid said to her.

"Yes, you can." She argued.

"Sam, I can't let you, handle both of our kids right now. Elena needs you by her side right now and at the same time, somebody need to talk to Oliver. I want to see him, and more importantly he needs to see me. He needs to understand that whatever happened in the house got nothing to do with him. He must be fearful right now, and I want nothing else but to hold him and say that everything is all right."

"But you need to take it easy. You were just shot." Samantha said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but Oliver is more important right now," Reid said as he hugged her. "You were right, things are pretty much so messed up this time and I am sorry." Reid whispered in her ears.

Samantha pulled him to face her. "Please, don't blame yourself for this."

Reid remained silent. How could he never blame himself. All these happened because of him.

"If I were right about the messed up part, you were right about something." Samantha said.

"What?" Reid asked.

Samantha kissed Reid' forehead and rested hers against his. "We will get through this together."

Once Reid reached his apartment, he was welcomed by his concerned mother and father in law. Mark and Racheal, hugged him and asked about his well being. Reid quickly excused himself and marched into Oliver's room. The boy was supposed to be asleep but the moment he saw Reid, he jumped out the bed and hugged him.

"Daddy!" The boy screamed. "Are you okay?"

Reid carried him to the bed with his uninjured arm. "I am fine."

Oliver touched the bandage on Reid's arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

Reid smiled. "Not really, since I get to see you." Then, Reid talked in much serious tone. "Oliver, I know that you must be scared by what had happened. You want to talk about it?"

The boy nodded. "What does he want to hurt you? Is it safe now…?"

"Oliver, it is safe right now. Uncle Hotch and Rossi will make sure that he will never hurt anyone else."

"I don't understand." Oliver said.

"Sometimes, we can't understand everything. There are two types of people, Oliver. One, good people who do good things and another one, bad people who do bad things."

"So, the guy who tried to hurt us is the bad guy?" Oliver asked.

"You can say that." Reid said. Oliver was just going to be four in the next two months. Reid wished that he could explain the situation in a much better way but for now, Oliver doesn't need to know everything although Oliver inherited Reid's intelligences. When Oliver was ready to understand, Reid will explain. For now, this would do.

"Can I sleep with you?" Oliver asked, rubbing his eyes.

Reid picked up his son, rested him against his chest and instantly dozed off and never woke up until he felt soft strokes on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and Samantha was beside his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stop by to freshen up myself. Del is with Elena in the hospital." Samantha said, referring to her sister.

"How is he doing?" Samantha asked about Oliver.

"Fine, I guess. I just told him some things that he need to know for now. Others, can wait."

"Mommy…" Oliver called sluggishly when he saw her. He crawled from Reid to Samantha, wrapped his hands around her and slept again.

"You need to sleep. I will watch over Elena for you." Reid said as he got up from the bed.

"Wait, are you going to tell her?" Samantha asked.

"We have too… I thought of not telling her but she deserves to know." Reid said before he walked out of the room.

Reid walked into Elena's room and smiled a little when he saw the sight of Deleena playing with his daughter.

"Daddy." The girl cheered blissfully.

"You should go back home too, Del. Jayden misses you." Reid said.

"I know. Take care of yourself." Deleena said and walked out instantly, allowing Reid some time alone with her daughter.

"Daddy." The girl whispered slowly once Reid has sat beside her. "Why do I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me?" Elena asked.

Reid sighed. She always finds out.

"Does it have to do with what had happened to me?" Elena asked again.

"Yes. One bad guy wanted to hurt me and he thought that I would suffer more if he hurt you." Reid said with a slight fear in his heart.

"Did you catch him yet?" Elena inquired.

"Uncle Hotch did and other others helped but something else happened before he was arrested."

Elena remained silent, listening attentively to her father.

"He broke into our house when I went back yesterday with Oliver."

Elena's eyes were widened. "Did he hurt you? How about Oliver?"

"Oliver is all right although he is shaken a bit." Reid answered.

"How about you?" Elena asked with a low tone.

Reid said nothing, he removed his jacket and showed the bandaged arm to her. "He tried to hurt me but the others saved me and caught him."

Elena slightly touched Reid's bandage and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine now." Reid said. "Elena, I am telling you this not to scare you but I think you deserve to know. These whole is hard, but I just want you know that you can talk to me about anything. We will get through this together."

Elena hugged her father. "I am scared but I know that you will look after me."

Things were complicated at first with Elena and Reid recuperating from their physical injuries and Oliver in terms of his fears. Samantha felt thankful when she found how supporting the team was. JJ and Hotch made sure Jack and Henry were always available to create joyfulness environments for Elena and Oliver. Garcia and Emily will at all times stop by with tons of gifts. Rossi would constantly cook Elena and Oliver their favorite foods. Morgan and Deleena would always be here to lend a hand about anything. Samantha had no idea how she could have handled all the things out without the team's support.

As she was satisfied with the progress showed by Elena and Oliver, her heart trembled in fear when she thought about Reid. He was somehow different and Samatha knew that Reid still blames himself for what had happened. She had tried a ton of times to talk about it, but however, he would turn her down. Things were getting really nasty with Reid, and Samantha decided to put an end to it.

Reid walked up to his apartment after four days in Chicago. He found his apartment to be quieter than usual.

"Where are the kids?" Reid asked to Samantha in the kitchen.

"With Deleena." Samantha answered shortly.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk." Samantha said, facing Reid.

"There is nothing for us to talk." Reid said.

"Cut the crap, Spencer!" Samantha snapped. "Why don't you just let me help you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about." Reid shouted back.

"Really?" Samantha snapped again. "Do you think I don't realize how different you are lately. You spent more time in the shower, all you say is you like the warm water but the truth is you cry in the shower. Your smile, it never seems like the smile I used to know. You sleep on the couch most of the time because you don't me to know about the nightmare you are having. You keep yourself busy with work instead of facing your real feelings."

Samantha moved a little nearer to Reid. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It is breaking you and our family."

Reid crashed on his couch. He tried his best not to shed tears in front of her. "It is not that easy, Sam."

Samantha walked forward, picked up her jacket and her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"I am not walking out of your life but if you are not going to allow me to help then you have to do it yourself. Take all the time that you need and do whatever you what to do."

Samantha walked and kneeled in front of Reid. "Elena and Oliver have started asking questions. I can't…" Samantha cried a little "I know that you are struggling but you need move on, for our family's sake."

She cupped his face and kissed his forehead. " I need my Spencer Reid back. I need my family back." She kissed him again and walked to the door. She opened the door and said "Once you realize that blaming yourself is not going take you anywhere and once you are ready, you know where to find me." Samantha said with tearful eyes before she went off.

Tears rolled down Reid's cheek the moment the door was closed. Reid hugged his legs to his chest. Things have been difficult lately, he knew but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop blaming himself. When he saw how much Elena and Oliver were struggling to bounce back to their normal life, he just couldn't… but Samantha was right, he need get the things out of his head and he knew the person who could help him.

Reid grabbed his car key and drove towards a specific house. Reid pressed the doorbell and waited.

"Reid, what are you doing here?"

"Hotch, I need someone to talk to…."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hotch ushered Reid to his living room, placed a glass of plain water for Reid and waited for him to open up. Hotch knew the intention behind Reid's arrival in the middle of the night. Reid's behavior has been a little different lately, but Hotch never pushed Reid to talk about it because he knew the difficulties being through by him for the past few months.

The situation remained still for at least two minutes before Reid's outburst. "How did you move on, Hotch? After what happened to Hailey and Foyet in your life. How did you move on? Because I can't. I know whatever happened to my family is not bad compared to yours but still, I can't…"

"There is no scale to indicate which one is bad and which one is not, Reid and I never moved on." Hotch said. "It still hurts whenever I thought about Hailey but the truth is I can't do anything about it."

Hotch looked at Reid's tired face. "I could never forget the moment of anxiety I had while driving back, the gunshot sound I heard through the phone and the sight of Hailey dead on the floor. I could never put these things out of my mind but there was one thing which made me to put all these things behind."

Reid looked at Hotch with a questioning look.

"Jack." Hotch answered. "I revenged back, I killed Foyet by my own hand but it never lessens the pain nor gave Hailey back to me. We cannot do anything to change the past. Reid, I can understand your feeling but it it pointless to blame yourself."

"What do you think I should do?" Reid asked.

"I am not sure if I am the right person to tell you, Reid but there is one thing I can tell you. You have a wonderful family, Reid. A wife who stood behind you all the times, not matter how difficult things are. Two children who loves you to pieces."

Reid smiled a little when his mind flowed with the pictures of Elena and Oliver.

"I know that you want some answers like when you will able move on. Honestly, Reid, I don't know. It is something only you can answer yourself. Things will be difficult at first, no doubt but Jack made my life worth living despite all the things I have been through. Don't keep everything inside you, Reid. Just let it go."

"I can understand, Hotch but each time I see Elena and Oliver, I just can't. Elena is just six and she has scar made by a gunshot wound. Oliver is afraid each time we took him out, if anybody seems to be near us, he will ask ' is he following us?' They are kids who suppose to be playing happily, not going to physical therapy or scared of other outsiders."

Hotch could see tears in the corner of Reid's eyes. Hotch gently laid his hand on Reid's shoulders. "Yes, Reid. You are right, they don't deserve such things but Reid, things had happened. There no point in thinking what should have happened. I suggest you focus on the present moment."

Reid looked Hotch again. "Samantha thinks that how I am behaving right now is breaking our family."

"What do you think?" Hotch asked.

Reid remained silent for a moment. "She is right. I was never myself for the past few months."

"So, change yourself" Hotch said. "You are lucky to have such a family, Reid. Have you ever thought of Samantha? How things must be difficult for her? To see her kids struggling at the same time, her husband?" She has been holding the family together for the past months, don't you think?"

Reid nodded. Hotch was right. "I screwed up." Reid mumbled.

"No, Reid. You still got a chance to set everything right. The past will always try to haunt you down but when you think about the beautiful future you have with your family, it could never possess you." Hotch said. "Just don't let the past to break the future you have."

"Thanks, Hotch." Reid said genuinely.

"You are welcome, Reid." Hotch said and started when Reid ran towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to get my family back." Reid said before he stormed out.

"I wish we could something about this," Deleena said to her husband in kitchen with her eyes on her sister.

Morgan walked and stood behind his wife. He could see Samantha sitting on the couch, hugging a small pillow and crying silently. The kids were in another room, watching cartons.

"I know." Morgan said. "But we can't… for now. It's their family matter. We will give them some time and if things get ugly, we will step in, okay?" Morgan hugged Deleena from behind.

Samantha couldn't hold her tears behind. It took her a lot courage to walk out of her house. Her mind kept on wandering back to Reid. She knew that Reid must be upset right now, but Samantha had no other choice. She desperately wanted to make sure Reid doesn't blame himself anymore.

Just as her minds were wondering, her phone rang. She took the phone and figured if she should answer it. She waited for a few seconds and answered it when her heart never allowed her to disconnect it."

"I am so sorry." Reid's voice comes through the moment she picked up the call.

Reid continued. "You were right. You were always right. I was breaking us apart… I was breaking our family apart."

Samantha sobbed. "I never meant to hurt you, Spencer."

"No, Samantha. You opened my eyes. I should have talked to you, I should let you in. I am so sorry for pushing you away. I just … I don't want you to know that I am struggling."

"I am your wife, Spence. We were meant to help each other." Samantha justified.

"I know and that is why I am asking you, will you forgive me?" Reid asked from the other side of the phone.

Samantha wiped off her tears. "You do something like again, I will shoot you myself."

"I love you…" Reid said.

"I love you too…" Samantha replied.

"Can I have my family back?" Reid asked.

Samantha smiled a little but something else knocked her heart. She could sense Reid's presences. She walked to the window, pushed her curtain aside and saw Reid standing in front of the house. Unable to hold herself, she tossed the phone back on the couch, and ran out of the house.

"What is she doing?" Deleena asked and she ran behind Samantha but stood at the door itself when she saw Reid.

Samantha ran towards Reid, stood in front of him and said "You are an absolute moron." Samantha hugged him.

Reid wrapped his hand tightly around her "I was really unaware of that." He joked.

"What happened?" Morgan asked, arriving at the door shortly but smiled at the sight in front of him.

"Where is mommy?" Elena asked towards Morgan and Deleena but never waited for an answer when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed which alerted Oliver. Both ran out of the house towards their father. Reid bent down and hugged his kids on each side.

"Mommy said you have work today." Oliver said.

"I finished it, wanna go back?" Reid asked.

Morgan shouted from the door. "Are you guys coming in?"

"No, Morgan. I am taking my family back home." Reid said before he fetched them back.

Reid crashed on the couch with Elena and Oliver on his each side. He wrapped his hand around both of them and dragged them closer to his chest.

"Daddy…" Elena called. "Are you going to leave us?"

Reid was stunned by Elena's question. He knew somehow his odd behavior would have triggered the question. "No, Elena. I would never do that. Both of you are my life. How could I live without you?"

"You look different recently, daddy." Oliver said next.

"I have been just… I feel guilty with what had happened with both of you." Reid said

"Why? It was the bad guy who hurt us, besides, you saved us, you helped us, you were there for us, Daddy. We love you." Elena said as she hugged her father.

"I know… I am sorry." Reid uttered. "I love both of you more than anything." He said, kissing both Elena and Oliver's forehead. "Why don't both of you get ready to bed and I will come in, read some stories for you."

"Okay!" Both of the kids jumped and ran towards their rooms.

Reid turned around and his sight found Samantha standing, leaning against the bookshelf nearby. Reid stretched his hand to her in which she took and sat beside him. She wrapped her hand around his waist, snuggle near his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just like her, Reid cuddled her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Sam, I can't promise you that I won't mess up again but if I did, you will be the first person I will talk to." Reid said, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"You better do that because I wasn't joking about shooting you." Samantha said, looking into his eyes and trying to be serious.

"What?" Reid played along. "I though you love me."

Both Samantha and Reid shared a light moment of laughter and calmness before both the kids stormed out.

"Come on, dad. Bedtime stories!" Elena yelled.

"Okay, how about this one?" Reid asked, pointing towards one story book. Oliver was lying in the middle of Reid and Samantha while Elena was on Reid's other side.

"No. We want to hear the story of you and mommy." Elena said.

Reid thought for a second, then resumed. "Well, there was guy….."

Reid woke up after a few hours. Elena was sleeping on his left side while hugging his arms, she was an absolute beauty even when she was asleep. Oliver was in the middle with both his hands, around Samantha and Reid's waist. Beside Oliver, Samantha was sleeping peacefully with her one of her hand on Reid's chest. Reid thought for a second.

This is his family and he would never, ever let anything to break them apart.

**The End.**


End file.
